


Was that so bad?

by Hugsfree-hugme (Noheawilstro808)



Series: AK Codas and Oneshots [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend just wants his boyfriend to stop hurting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, communication problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noheawilstro808/pseuds/Hugsfree-hugme
Summary: A Continuation of Deran and Adrian's scene in 4x10.Adrian has reached his breaking point and Deran just wants him to stop hurting.





	Was that so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> I am needing more comfort between these two after that episode.

The worst thing about Adrian is he knows how to hurt Deran. He never has to use his fist, he knows just what to say to make Deran back down from the fight, to run away and avoid the situation, to make Deran think he isn’t as strong as he would like to be. 

“It’s pretty funny. You and your family has been ripping people off since we were little and never gets caught. I make one bad call and I spend 15 years in prison.” He says twisting the knife that Deran already feels deep in his chest. 

Deran feels like he is drowning. He will never say it out loud but he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to make this go away but he can’t lose Adrian. He vowed to help him and that is what he is trying to do but he just needs more time. 

“If you had just come to me-” He starts and regrets it the second it leaves his mouth. 

Adrian suddenly screams out loud and grabs the nearest thing he could find and flies it into the nearest wall. Deran jumps at the sudden noise and looks up at Adrian, shocked to see the emotions flying across his face. He can tell Adrian isn’t done just yet. 

“Don’t you dare-” He mumbles at Deran. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes as his chest heaves up and down. Deran is stiff with… He isn’t sure. He has been scared to ever reach this peak of emotion with Adrian because he is afraid of what he will do. If this wasn’t Adrian, if this was just a random stranger who pissed him off he has no problem just throwing his fist around but he can’t do that here, not with Adrian. 

“FUCK IT IS NOT FAIR” Adrian screams out as he pulls at his hair. “I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN, I JUST I DIDN’T WANT TO TAKE YOUR MONEY ANYMORE. WAS THAT SO BAD? I KNOW IT WAS STUPID BUT I JUST.. GOSH EVERY TIME YOU OFFERED TO ‘SPONSOR’ ME, IT WAS LIKE A KICK TO MY PRIDE. I MEAN DERAN YOU BOUGHT A BAR, YOU BOUGHT THIS HOUSE.” He yells throwing his arms wildly around the place. 

“AND WHAT DID I DO? HUH DERAN? WHAT DID I CONTRIBUTE TO THIS PLACE? I WAS TIRED OF HAVING NOTHING-”

“That is not true.” Deran tries to speak loud enough to get his point across but the weight in his throat makes it hard to do. 

“YES IT IS DERAN.” Adrian yells taking a step towards him. “I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU I WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU THIS TIME. THAT I DIDN’T NEED YOU BUT I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU. THAT WE COULD BE EQUALS. AND LOOK WHERE THAT HAS GOTTEN ME.” 

Deran looks at Adrian with a burning sensation in his eyes. He sees that Adrian is in no better condition. He couldn’t tell if Adrian actually wanted to admit all that but Deran couldn’t help but find all of it crazy. How is Adrian not good enough for him? Deran was a monster before, he could still be considered a monster with what he has done to some people. 

“How can you think that?” He begs. He wipes his face and sighs out. “How can you think you aren’t good enough for me? I bought this house for you, to show you that I was good enough for you.. Even after you told me that I didn’t need to keep saying I was sorry, I still couldn’t stop. All I wanted was to show you that I was ready to be with you the way you deserved.”

Adrian throws his head and sobs. Deran wants to let out a sob of his own as he wipes at his face again. 

“We always did suck at timing right?” Adrian bitterly spits out before quickly turning to the nearest wall and start wailing on it. He lets out a guttural yell as he just kept punching and punching. Deran doesn’t think, he runs to Adrian from behind and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling them down once he has his hands locked together, to hold down Adrian uppers arms, stopping him from punching the wall. To stop him from hurting himself. 

“No Deran let me go.” he cries out but Deran just holds on tighter. 

“NO STOP ADRIAN.” Deran yells out trying to get his voice to overpower this haze that Adrian seems to be in but it doesn’t work. 

Adrian just keeps trying to break away, keeps trying to hit the wall. He even tries to lift his arms high enough to hit himself in the head. He keeps muttering “Just let me go. I don’t deserve this. I just wanted to be worth it.” over and over again. 

“I don’t deserve you.” 

He finally drops all his weight on Deran, his knees buckling under both of them. Deran tries to carefully sit them onto the ground but having a hard time considering he was still recovering from the crash. Adrian lets out a heartbreaking sob as he cries into Deran’s arms that is wrapped around his chest. Deran feels it in his gut and his chest as a small soft whimper escapes his throat at hearing just how much pain Adrian is in. 

“I am sorry Deran. I am so so sorry. This is all my fault. I’m sorry.” Adrian whispers, all the adrenaline, all the tension and emotions that has been boiling over these past few days, probably these past few months, finally seeping out of his body. 

Yes this was largely Adrian’s fault. He knows that so the last thing he is going to do is tell him that but he isn’t entirely to blame. Adrian might have gotten off if Deran’s name didn’t come up. Livengood might have kept his deal but now that Pearce is in the picture and Adrian won’t talk, he has to pay for the crimes that Deran and his family’s commited. Deran can’t let that happen. He won’t let that happen. 

A cry from Adrian breaks Deran out of his thoughts and he sighs out. “It’s gonna be alright A.” He whispers as he runs his hand through Adrian’s hair and places a kiss on the back of Adrian’s head. He pulls Adrian closer to his chest and holds him close. Protecting him from the world as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Getting more comfortable writing these things. I am already up to 3 stories in one week I think. I am doing pretty good. 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr. I talk about Hockey and Animal Kingdom at the moment. @Hugsfree-Hugme


End file.
